


And winter came...

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Baker/coffeeshop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hospital, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, While You Were Sleeping AU, Winter, comatose liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: A While you were sleeping AU.Harry loves his bakery/ coffee-shop and his customers, especially 'Dream Guy' who comes in frequently for espresso. When on Christmas Day 'Dream Guy', Liam, gets hit by a car in front of Harry's shop, Harry's life turns upside down. Suddenly he's a fiancé, future son-in-law and future brother-in-law while Liam is in a coma.To make Harry's life even more complicated: Liam has a really attractive best friend with a cute little daughter. Harry develops warm feelings for both father and daughter, which is rather inconvenient since he's supposed to be engaged to Liam.And then there's another thing, why is everybody asking 'What about Zayn?'





	And winter came...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Styyyylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styyyylinson/gifts).



> I turned your first prompt into a While you were sleeping AU. Harry owns a bakery/coffee shop, Louis leaves his journal. I added a fake/pretend relationship and strangers to friends to lovers situation to the fic. I hope you like it. Of course since it's a winter fic, there's lots of snow, ice, hot beverages and gingerbread cookies in the story.
> 
> Thank you [ Sam](http://britpickerhl.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rebloggable tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171173464216/and-winter-came-by-noellehenry-rating-teen-and)

 

Harry looks through the window, which is mostly covered in frost. It’s extremely cold for the second half of December and it’s not a pleasant coldness either. People are walking fast, bracing their head against the wind, scarves covering their face, hands tucked in the pockets of their thick winter coats. Snow covers the ground, icicles hang from the rooftops like frozen windchimes.  A day to stay inside, curled up by the fire, lounging on the couch in your favourite joggers and jumper, wearing comfy socks while rereading your favourite book, eating gingerbread cookies and sip from hot chocolate. He turns around, at least the coffee shop/bakery of which he is the proud owner, is pleasantly warm. There are not many customers yet, so he pours himself a coffee.

‘You want one too?’ he grins a little devilish at Niall, his co-worker and friend, who has just changed rubbish bins and is now coming back inside, shivering and rubbing his hands.

Niall glares at him.‘I take it as a ‘yes, thank you Harry.’ Harry hands him the hot beverage.

‘You’re evil, Styles. Your turn next to change the bins.’ Niall cups the beaker warming his hands. The steam coming from the coffee, fogs up his glasses. Harry grabs a napkin from the counter and gently takes the glasses from Niall’s nose and wipes them clean, before he puts them back on.

‘Better?’ He asks sweetly.

‘Yes… thank you.’ Niall shakes his head.

The doorbell jingles. A girl comes in, she’s wearing a pink scarf, a white winter jacket, black skinnies and black UGGS. Her black hair sits in a ponytail and her makeup is perfect, as usual. She’s come in almost daily, orders a white chocolate coffee and then leaves. She always smiles friendly at Harry. If Harry were interested in girls, he would have asked for her name and number a long time ago, but since his interest is solely in men, he hasn’t.

‘Hi, a white chocolate coffee, please.’ The soft voice of the girl says. Her wide blue eyes look up at him. She’s beautiful, Harry has to admit. He goes to work; he mixes the white chocolate with half and half, heats it, stirs until it’s smooth and the chocolate has melted. He adds the hot coffee and stirs again. Finally, he pours the mixture into a foam cup, tops it off with whipped cream and puts the lid on the cup.

‘Here you go. Enjoy!’ Harry hands the girl her order and as always, she places a two-pound coin in his hand.

‘Have a good day.’ Harry wishes. She smiles and leaves, braving the extreme cold outside.

‘She’s beautiful.’ Niall sighs, leaning his head in hands on the counter as he watches the girl go. ‘I remember the first time she came into the shop. It was on a Monday in September at 8.10 a.m.’

Harry giggles. His friend has been infatuated with the girl from the first time she set foot in the shop.

‘Do you remember that morning when she didn’t come in?’ He asks Harry.

‘Yeah, you thought she had an accident or something, you almost had a panic attack.’ Harry teases.

‘I did not!’ Niall says a little offended.

‘Oh yes, you did.’ Harry repeats. Niall chooses to ignore Harry’s comment.

‘She looks nice.’ He says instead and goes back to cleaning the counter. They work in silence while humming to Sara Bareilles ‘Winter song’, that is playing in the background, until the bell jingles again, signalling a new customer entering the shop. Niall nudges Harry’s arm.

‘You’ve got a new customer.’ He winks. Harry looks up and oh… it’s his dream guy. Like Niall knows when the girl from earlier came in for the first time, Harry knows exactly when his Prince came in for the first time. It was October 15th at 8.30 a.m., Harry had been reading the newspaper purely out of boredom, when he heard a small cough in front of him; someone was trying to get his attention. Harry had looked up and …. stared into the most beautiful brown puppy eyes he’d ever seen. The guy had smiled at him and asked if he could order an espresso. Harry had been quick to serve him. When the man had paid and walked away, Harry had sighed deeply. Not only had dream guy the most beautiful eyes, but he was well built, broad shoulders and narrow hips. His hair was styled in a quiff and his smile was gentle.

‘One day I’m going to marry him.’ He’d promised himself dreamily. He’d heard Niall snickering next to him.

Today dream guy is dressed in a long camel winter coat, brown woollen scarf and leather gloves. His brown bag, made of the finest leather, hangs over his shoulder. He approaches the counter and orders an espresso. He smiles at Harry, though a bit absentminded. Harry returns a broad smile himself, hoping to keep the man’s attention, but unfortunately, while Harry is waiting for the coffee-machine to produce an espresso, the man’s texting on his mobile with a fond smile. Harry sets the drink in front of the man. He looks up, pays Harry £ 1,50, picks up his cup and leaves with a nod, while he sips from his espresso and uses his other hand to text. He opens the door and it closes behind him, the doorbell chiming a friendly ‘goodbye’, or so Harry thinks.

Okay, so the admiration is a bit one-sided, so far Harry hasn’t been able to engage his dream guy into a conversation, but one day…. He will!

‘We’re pathetic.’ Niall whispers in his ear and Harry can only agree with him, because Niall is right… they are very pathetic.

They have quite a few other regulars too. The bald old man living across the street comes in Thursday afternoons when his daughter visits. Both always ordering cappuccino and apple crumble. Two ladies from the other side of town on Saturday afternoon after another weekly shopping spree. And then there’s the young man with the caramel coloured hair who comes in on Wednesday late afternoons, picking up a Yorkshire tea. He always seems to be in a hurry. 

❆❆❆

Snowflakes whirl down on the cobbled streets, covering the village slowly in a soft white blanket. Harry and Niall are dragging a tree through the street, until they arrive at their shared flat above the shop. Harry fishes his keys from his coat pocket with a gloved hand, unlocks the door and pushes it wide open.

‘Push!’ he shouts at Niall, when he’s halfway the stairs hauling the tree with him, while Niall pushes the tree up the stairs from the other end.

‘I’m pushing! It’s stuck!’ Niall yells back. Harry sits down on a step and pulls the tree up with force and after another few attempts it moves.

‘Yay!’ Niall gives Harry a high five when they’re finally on the first floor. He opens the door to their flat and together they give the tree a final push.

They fall down on the couch, watching the tree that now leans against the wall.

‘Can you believe we just spent £ 40 on a tree? We should buy an artificial one next year.’ Niall opts.

‘No!’ Harry protests.’Just smell the tree, it’s like walking in a forest on a winter’s morning.’ Harry says lyrically.

‘We could just light one of your scented candles, what’s it called again? Something with tree.’ Niall counters.

‘It’s called Trim the tree, but it’s not the same Niall. Just smell it.’ Harry inhales deeply and smiles. Niall does the same with exaggeration and almost chokes.

The tree is just a small 5’9 inch traditional Norway spruce. Harry would have loved a Nordman Fir, but his and Niall’s budget do not allow such expense.

‘Rockin’ around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday!’ Harry sings loudly when he’s decorating, wrapping a silver garland artfully around the tree. He places the star on the treetop; the final touch. He steps back while still singing, places his hands on his hips and inspects the tree in thought. He steps forward, adjusts a white bauble and then smiles contentedly.

‘Nice job, mate.’ Niall comes from the kitchen and hands Harry a coke. ‘Dinner is ready in a minute.’

When Niall sets the dish with lasagna on the table, Harry gives him a small present that he had sneaked into their kitchen earlier.

‘Harry! We said no presents!’ Niall mutters, but accepts the small parcel anyway.

‘I know, it’s just a little something before you go to Mullingar. I’m going to miss you.’ Harry says quietly.

‘You shouldn’t have, you know that.’ Niall shakes his head. He opens the parcel and then puts it down in his lap. ‘Harry… this is too much.’ Harry shrugs.

‘Your old cap has so many holes and I know you love flat caps, so…’

Niall puts the cap on his head, the green matches his brown hair. After many years of dying his hair blond, he finally decided to go back to his natural colour.

‘How do I look?’ He asks Harry.

‘Like a true Irishman, now you can fly back to Ireland.’

‘Thank you so much.’ Niall stands up, leans over the table and kisses the top of Harry’s head. ‘Of course, I got you something too. I’m going to get it.’ He quickly walks to his room and comes back with a small burgundy paper bag covered with golden stars and gives it to Harry.

‘For you!’

‘So much for not buying each other presents.’ Harry giggles and peers into the bag. There’s an olive green coloured woollen material folded in the bag. He slowly takes it out of the bag. It’s a scarf. ‘Oh… it’s perfect! Thank you so much.’ Now it’s Harry’s turn to kiss Niall.

Harry wraps the scarf around his neck twice. Niall pulls a few of Harry’s short chestnut curls out of the scarf.

‘Handsome as always.’ He winks. ‘Now if only that dream guy of yours could see that too, you’ll have a happy ever after.’

Harry bursts out in laughter.

‘As if! Maybe you should wear the cap to work, see if the girl will notice you.’

‘I highly doubt that… anyway, happy Christmas, mate.’ Niall hugs him.

They’ve been friends since secondary school, always together. Where Niall went, Harry went and the other way around. Niall finished uni half a year ago, he teaches music, but he hasn’t been able to make a fulltime job of it yet, that’s why he works at the bakery, helping Harry out. Harry took over the shop a year ago, when Barbara, the previous owner, retired. Harry had been an apprentice at Barbara’s bakery. When he passed the exams in culinary arts, he took over the bakery and added the coffee facilities to the shop. He and Niall moved in in the flat above the bakery and are happy with their living arrangements. The village is nice, quaint and popular amongst tourists in summer.

Niall’s parents moved back to Ireland a few years ago and Niall visits them a few times a year. Harry… well, he grew up at his grandmother’s house. He’s got parents, but they’re always moving, from one country to another. He doesn’t really have a relationship with them. To him they’re like an uncle and aunt he sees every few years. His grandmother died five years ago and ever since he’s been living with Niall, first in a dorm at uni and now in their current flat.

Niall’s gift is the only one he’ll receive. His parents usually send a Christmas card and he sends one back. When his grandmother was still alive, they would always have the traditional Christmas dinner together, bake gingerbread cookies, watch a movie on TV and exchange presents while drinking hot chocolate. Harry misses it… a lot. 

❆❆❆ 

Niall hands him his mail when Harry comes back upstairs after closing the shop and running a few errands. It’s a card. A Christmas card. He opens it.

‘It’s from my parents, they’re in Australia.’ He places the card on the side table next to the Christmas tree and hangs up his coat and new scarf.

‘Harry, I wish you’d come with me to my parents, will you, please, reconsider?’ Niall places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shakes his head.

‘I can’t. I can’t close the shop, you know that.’ He walks to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

‘I know, I still feel I should have stayed, helping you.’ Niall replies, feeling a bit guilty.

‘It’s fine, Niall. I told you before. I have Lucy and Ali covering your shifts. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.’ Harry reassures Niall. He leans against the counter and waits for the water to boil.

‘I know you will, but still… it doesn’t feel right.’ Niall mutters, still not feeling entirely assured.

‘I know.’ The water boils and Harry pours it into a beaker with his name on it, then throws a teabag in it. He looks up at Niall. ‘When are you leaving?’

‘Tomorrow morning. Taking the train to London and fly to Dublin.I’ll be back just after Christmas.’’

Even for a baker it’s still early when Niall leaves in an Uber, taking him to the nearest train station. They hug and promise to stay in touch, even though Niall will only be gone for a week. Harry waves until the car turns around a corner and is gone from view. He goes back into the flat, closing the door behind him. He might as well start early today, a little extra stock is always welcome during the holiday season.

He bakes gingerbread christmas trees and teddies, orange and cranberry cake and when both Lucy and Ali come in for their shifts, he has already started on meringue snowman and mince pies.

When Lucy and Ali start cleaning up that afternoon, Harry takes over the counter for a while. He looks outside, it is snowing, little flakes whirl down on the pavement, lying still on the grey surface, waiting for more flakes to join them to create a white blanket together. Harry sighs, he loves snow days. The shop is illuminated throughout with fairy lights framing the windows, a Christmas tree in the corner near the cloak room. Tealights are lit on the tables and there’s a garland draped over the mantelpiece. Add some Christmas music to the atmosphere and Harry feels pretty good about himself. He thinks the shop is cosy and inviting.

A small figure walks quickly past the window. A moment later the doorbell jingles; it’s the man with the caramel coloured hair. He looks cold. Harry mentally scolds him for wearing sneakers and a jeans jacket in the winter weather. No wonder he looks cold.

‘How can I help you today?’ Harry asks friendly when the man approaches the counter.

‘I’ll have a Yorkshire Tea, please.’ Harry is about to roll his eyes at the order. Of course… Yorkshire tea. He sees the man remove his gloves and put his journal on the counter to pull out his wallet with a lot of difficulty. Even his hands seem to be ice cold. Harry starts feeling sympathetic for him. Maybe he doesn’t have the money to buy warmer shoes and a jacket and is Yorkshire tea the only extravagance he allows himself weekly. Harry prepares the beverage, takes a small paper bag from under the counter and picks up a gripper to fetch a gingerbread Christmas tree from the display, puts it in the bag. He places the cup of tea and the bag in front of the man who looks at him, confused.

‘It’s on the house.’ Harry explains the bag, pointing at it. The man is clearly surprised. He hands Harry the money.

‘Thanks.’ His voice is high pitched and a little raspy when he speaks.

‘You’re welcome.’ Harry replies with a smile. The man turns and walks away, tea in one hand and the other holding the bag.

Harry watches him walk away in the snow, that is now coming down steadily. He shakes his head, turns to pick up a cloth and absentmindedly wipes the counter when he sees it. The man forgot his journal. Harry picks it up and places it on the table is his tiny office. The man will probably return immediately when he discovers the absence of his journal.

By 6 p.m. all of the customers have left, Ali and Lucy say goodbye and Harry switches the lights off. He grabs some papers from his office and picks up the journal. The man did not return. He is going to take the small book with him upstairs for safekeeping.

It’s awfully quiet without Niall around. Even though Harry sometimes loves the peace and quiet, tonight the silent surroundings make him feel restless. He reaches for the remote control of the telly without looking; he feels worn-out leather underneath his fingertips. The journal. He picks it up carefully. The man must miss it; the journal is often used. He runs his fingers over the soft brown leather on the front. He curiously opens it, the first page only holds the two letters LT. Harry assumes they are the initials of the journal’s owner and tries a few names in his head: Leo Townsend, Lex Tucker, Louis Theroux. He smiles at the last one, it would be interesting to read what Louis Theroux would put in his journal. Harry hesitates going to the next page. It feels like he is intruding, maybe he shouldn’t. Just a sneak peek maybe? He slowly turns the page. There’s a verse of a poem or a lyric and again the initials. Harry turns to the next page. He bursts out in laughter when he sees it is a page full of drawn funny faces. He flips through the pages, there are more poems, most of them about feeling lonely, longing for someone to share your life with, have fun with, wake up in the morning to a lovely face next to you. Harry can relate to all of that. He can’t help but wondering about the man. Is he alone now? Desperately looking for his lost journal, wondering where he’d left it? 

❆❆❆

It’s Christmas Day. Harry scrolls through the Spotify playlist, looking for nice Christmas songs lists. In the end he settles for ‘Vintage Christmas’. Andy Williams sings ‘It’s the most wonderful time of the year’. Harry agrees; he loves this time of year, if only he could spend it with his family or better… a boyfriend. Someone to exchange gifts with, to make Christmas dinner with, to kiss under the mistletoe or make love to under the Christmas tree. He sighs deeply. The door bell jingles; his first customer on this extremely quiet and cold day. Harry looks up and smiles when he sees his customer walking up to the counter. It’s his dream guy and he smiles at Harry. He counts it as his second Christmas present.

‘Merry Christmas.’ he wishes Harry. Harry is speechless and almost forgets to return the wishes.

‘Oh...uhm. Yeah, thanks. Merry Christmas to you too.’ He smiles widely. ‘The usual?’

‘Yes, please. Quiet today?’ Dream guy inquires.

‘Unfortunately, yes.’ Harry admits quietly while he prepares the hot drink for his only customer.

‘Are you working alone?’ Dream guy wonders while he looks around. Harry nods and hands the man his drink.

‘Well….” the man looks at his name tag and smiles.’ Harry… I hope you have a good day.’

‘Thank you… uhm?’ Harry raises his eyebrows as he accepts the cash from dream guy.

‘Liam… my name is Liam. I have to go. Goodbye Harry!’ Liam waves as he leaves the coffeeshop.

When the door is closed, Harry leans his elbows on the counter, his hands frame his face; he did it! He actually talked to ‘Dream guy’. This has to mean something… he noticed Harry, he smiled at Harry. Anything is possible now: dates, boyfriends, marriage… okay, maybe he’s getting a little ahead of things, but still… it’s nice to dream.

He’s rudely woken up from his musings by the sound of tyres screeching, a horn blazing and then a thud as if something collided with the blue Volkswagen that now stands still in front of the coffeeshop.

‘Oh my God!’ Harry whispers to himself, as he quickly jumps over the counter and runs outside. There’s a woman standing in front of the car with her hands covering her face, screaming words Harry can’t make sense of. To his horror there’s a body lying on the ground in front of the car. Harry covers his mouth with his hand to avoid screaming himself. On the ground lies Liam, his face pale, his eyes closed and lying unnervingly still. There’s no one else in the street. Harry kneels down next to Liam. He doesn’t see any blood, although his left leg is lying in a strange angle. He has no clue what to do now and decides to go with what he thinks he should do.

‘Liam? Can you hear me?’ He tries first. There’s no answer. The woman asks with a shaken voice.

‘I… Is he dead?’

Harry checks Liam’s pulse.

‘No, he’s alive. Could you ring 999, please?’ he asks while he looks up at her. She seems to calm down a bit and fumbles for her phone in her coat.

‘Hello? I need an ambulance, please.’ He hears her say. He provides her with the details of the location.

While they wait for an ambulance to arrive, Harry keeps checking Liam’s pulse and breathing, he doesn’t move him.

‘He just stepped off the pavement without seeing me.’ The woman keeps repeating, shaking her head in disbelief. ‘He had a phone in his hand.’

‘Oh! Can you check if it’s lying somewhere? We might need it to inform his family.’ She nods, happy to be of help. She finds it near a rubbish bin a little further down the street. The screen is shattered.

With the ambulance, a police car arrives too. From then on it’s chaotic.The paramedics check on Liam, who’s still lying unconscious on the street’s icy surface. The policemen question the woman who’d been driving the vehicle.

Liam is stabilized and carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. One of the paramedics asks Harry if he is family, Harry shakes his head. When the man proceeds to step into the car, Harry whispers to himself: ‘I was going to marry him.’

‘Get into the car!’ the paramedic’s head jerks up and pulls Harry by the arm into the ambulance.

Harry wants to protest, but the ambulance is already driving. He’s too stunned to say anything. His mind is whirling. The paramedic checks Liam’s coat for an ID and gets it out. He writes down the information he needs and keeps checking on Liam. Harry just stares at the man, lying on the stretcher. Only half an hour ago,he’d been talking to Harry.

‘Are you alright?’ The paramedic asks him. Harry looks up at him, confused. ‘You’re shaking. I can give you something to calm you down.’ the man explains.Harry just nods. 

❆❆❆ 

He’s pacing up and down, mobile against his ear, trying to get a hold of Lucy. When finally she picks up, Harry quickly explains the situation, asks her to please lock the shop for him. Lucy offers to help out at the shop as long as Harry needs her to. He thanks her for the offer and tells her he will return as soon as he can. When he hangs up, he slumps down on a chair in the waiting room. A nurse comes in.

‘Harry Styles?’ She asks him.

‘Yeah?’

‘You can go in now. Mr. Payne is still unconscious, so please, keep it short.’ She turns and walks away.

Harry gets up. In front of Liam’s room he stands still, takes a deep breath and quietly opens the door.

There he is. It’s unreal. There are tubes hooked to Liam’s arm and nose. The monitors on the right side of the bed beep and blink. Harry walks into the room, slowly. Liam looks serene in the quiet room. Harry watches the monitors, the only sound in the room. There’s a chair next to the bed. He sits down. His hand reaches for Liam’s hand that is lying still on the sheet. Harry strokes his hand and whispers.

‘I’m so sorry this happened to you.’ It comes out as a whisper. ‘You don’t know me, yet.’ He stops before he continues. Behind him the door opens, but he doesn’t hear it.

‘One day I’ll marry you.’ he whispers.

‘Oh my God!’ he hears someone whisper-shouting behind him. Harry turns around quickly. An older woman looks at him and then at Liam, her hand covering her mouth.

‘I’m … sorry, I’ll leave now.’ Harry rushes out, standing up immediately. This woman must be family.

‘Oh no, love. You stay right here. Liam said he had a surprise for us, but I never dreamed he’d take his fiancé home for Christmas. How is he?’ She asks, but before Harry can even think of an answer, more people come into the room and suddenly the room is far from quiet. He hears an older man looking at the woman in confusion and asking ‘What about Zayn?’ in a quiet tone.The woman shrugs.

The woman, Liam’s mother, introduces him to the rest of the family as Liam’s fiancé.

‘Oh love, I never asked your name. Liam kept you a secret, I’m afraid.’ She sounds a little embarrassed.

‘Harry…I’m Harry.’

‘I’m Karen. It’s so lovely to meet you, dear.’ She hugs Harry. A doctor comes in.

Geoff, Liam’s father, shakes his hand, and asks.

‘How is he? Will he be alright?’

The doctor looks around the room. Everybody’s waiting anxiously for his answer. Besides Geoff and Karen, there’s Nicola and Ruth, Liam’s sisters. and a little girl in Nicola’s arms. She looks a bit scared.

‘He’s in a coma.’ The doctor finally answers.

Geoff slaps a hand over his mouth. Karen bites back a sob, Ruth grabs Nicola’s shoulder for support.

‘Oh my God.’ Geoff turns pale.

‘We’re doing everything we can.’ The doctor reassures the family.

The family stares at him disbelievingly and in deathly silence.

‘How did this happen?’ Ruth asks with tears in her eyes.

‘He walked in front of a car.’ Harry softly says. ‘He wasn’t paying attention.’

‘How do you know?’ Nicola asks.

‘He was there when it happened.’ The doctor answers for Harry. ‘Five minutes, then you have to leave. Your son needs peace and quiet.’ The doctor warns them and leaves.

‘I can’t believe this. Our Liam… engaged.’ Karen sighs.Harry has offered his seat to her, she gladly accepted.

‘Well, mum, you’ve been pushing him for years now. You wanted him to settle down.’ Ruth rolls her eyes.‘The real question is, what about Zayn?’

‘Ruth! Don’t talk to your mother like that.’ Geoff reprimands his daughter.

Nicola sets the little girl on the ground and approaches the bed. Ruth follows. Harry takes a step back, about to flee from the room when a small hand touches his leg. Harry looks down.

‘Who are you?’ She looks up with curious blue eyes. Her brown hair flowing over her little shoulders.

‘I’m Harry. What is your name?’ Harry smiles at her.

‘My name is Lauren. Why is Liam sleeping? It’s Christmas!’ She frowns while she looks over her shoulder.

‘Well, Liam had a little accident and now he’s sleeping to get well again.’ Harry explains, not exactly sure what he should tell the little girl. He doesn’t know what her relationship to the family is. Maybe she’s Liam’s niece?

Lauren looks back at him and her lips form an ‘oh.’ The entire family is fussing over Liam and Karen sobs, Geoff pats her back and Ruth and Nicola seem to argue over something.

Lauren’s lips start to quiver, her eyes fill with tears.

‘I want to go home. I want my daddy!’ She sniffs.

The Payne’s don’t notice the little girl’s distress. Harry kneels down and wipes the tears gently from the girl’s cheeks with his thumb.

‘Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry.’ Nicola exclaims while she rushes over and quickly scoops Lauren up in her arms, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. ‘We go back in a few minutes.’

Nicola’s daughter, Harry assumes.

It’s another ten minutes before the entire Payne family leaves Liam’s room and walk to the hospital’s restaurant. Harry thinks that this his chance to escape, but before he can move or say something, Karen grabs his arm and pulls Harry with her.

They sit down at a table in silence, while Geoff goes to order them coffee and hot chocolate for Lauren.

‘So… you’re engaged to our Liam. How did you two meet?’ Ruth looks at him with a smile.

‘I’m sure Harry doesn’t want to talk about that now.’ Nicola protests, while she tries to make Lauren smile by making funny faces, but the little girl just stares at Harry.

‘I don’t see why not. We could use a nice story to cheer us up.’ Ruth shrugs.

Geoff comes back with hot drinks and places the mugs in front of them.

‘What are we talking about?’ He inquires.

‘Harry is going to tell us how he met Liam.’ Ruth repeats, earning her a glare from her sister.

Harry squirms when all eyes are on him. How does he tell them without really lying to them?

‘Well, we met at a coffee shop, we talked, he smiled and next thing I knew I was holding his hand.’ He tells them sincerely. He’s proud of himself, because he didn’t lie, just left out a tiny bit of information, but… details.

‘Aww, that’s so sweet.’ Ruth sighs dreamily. 

❆❆❆ 

‘Niall, I don’t know what to do!’ Harry almost yells into his phone. He’s lying on the couch watching the lights in the Christmas tree.

‘Just go along with it, when dream guy…’

‘ _Liam_ ’ Harry interrupts.

‘Okay, _LIAM_ wakes up from his coma you can always explain it was a misunderstanding. His family will be so thankful and relieved, they won’t care if you lied, I’m sure.’ Niall answers.

Harry groans. Niall is right. They might be grateful Harry helped him and got him to hospital. Then he suddenly thinks of a different scenario.What about Zayn? More specific… who is Zayn? Apparently there’s some important connection between Liam and Zayn.

‘Oh my God, Niall. What if he doesn’t wake up? What will I do?’ Harry panics.

‘Then no one will know the truth.’ Harry can almost see Niall shrug on the other side of the line. ‘Just relax, mate.We’ll talk about this when I get home.’

Just when Harry ends the call, another call comes in. It’s Geoff, who insisted to have Harry’s phone number, just in case.

‘Geoff? Hello.’ He answers.

‘Hello Harry, are you coming too? We’re all at the hospital.’ Geoff asks.

‘Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in a few.’

The entire family is there except for Lauren and Nicola, and there’s two new faces. Apparently Liam’s grandparents. Geoff introduces him to them.

There’s no change in Liam’s condition. They take turns to go inside.

‘I hope you wake up soon… very soon.’ Harry says when he leaves Liam’s room.

‘Harry, dear. You must join us for a belated Christmas dinner, tomorrow.’ Karen pats his knee. Harry wants to protest, but Karen insists.

‘Louis will join us too.’ Geoff says. ‘He just texted. He’s taking the next flight and he’ll be home tonight.’

‘Poor Lou, suffering from flu on a business trip. He’s going to be so happy to get home to his little girl. Still can’t believe he missed Christmas this year.’ Karen says.

Okay, so Louis is Lauren’s dad and … Nicola is his wife? Harry doesn’t dare to ask questions. The family probably wonder why he doesn’t know.

‘Lauren is going to be so happy too. Poor girl, she missed her dad so much.’ Karen continues with a soft smile on her face.

‘Did Liam tell you about Louis?’ Geoff asks suddenly.

‘I’m afraid not.’ Harry says apologetically.

‘Louis is Liam’s best friend since primary school. He lives nearby. Karen watches Lauren, when he’s working or at uni. He’s a good guy. Just wished he’d find a new man in his life. He deserves a bit of happiness. Still can’t believe that Gary left him to be with his former boyfriend.’ Geoff says bitterly.

‘I’m so sorry to hear that.’ Harry replies sincerely, because even though he doesn’t know Louis, he feels for him. No one should be left like that, especially when there are children involved. Also, Louis is not related to the Payne’s then, nor is Lauren. So many people’s names, it’s quite confusing to remember all of them.

When Harry leaves the hospital, he’s called back by a nurse. She hands him an envelope.

‘What’s this?’ he asks confused. She smiles.

‘Your fiancé’s belongings.’

‘Oh...uhm, thanks.’ He takes the envelope from her and turns around to leave.

In his and Niall’s flat he opens the envelope, feeling guilty. This should have been handed to Liam’s parents.

Inside there’s his wallet, a watch, his mobile with the cracked screen. Harry puts the items back and rests his head against the couch.

In bed he can’t seem to fall asleep. His mind keeps drifting back to Karen’s invitation. He turns and turns and finally gets out of bed. He puts on his old jeans, a black jumper and looks for his black ankle boots, he locates them next to the couch. He shrugs on his jacket and puts a green beanie over his curls. He grabs his keys from the bowl and locks the door behind him. He walks down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as he can. He doesn’t want to disturb the neighbours.

He walks to the bus stop, trying not to slip on the snow covered pavement. The night-bus arrives ten minutes later. Harry gets on it and sits down. He looks out of the window, as the bus moves on. The village is covered in snow, which makes for a fairytale like view. He loves the peace and quiet of the night. It relaxes him.

When the bus comes to a halt near the hospital, Harry gets off. He quietly walks to the night entrance of the building. Even the hospital building looks softer in the winter landscape, the soft glow of the street lamps illuminate the surroundings.

Inside it’s very quiet. He sneaks around a corner when he spots a nurse coming down the hallway. He peeks again around the corner and sighs when he sees the coast is clear. He quietly walks until he’s in front of Liam’s room.

The door is open. The room is dark and quiet. Harry approaches Liam’s bed. The familiar beeps of the monitor are the only sounds audible. The lights on the machine flicker in a steady rhythm. Harry takes a seat on the chair next to the bed and watches Liam.

‘You’ll probably wonder what on earth am I doing here in the middle of the night.’ He says, not as if he’s expecting a reply from the pale young man lying in the bed, with his eyes closed.

‘I feel like I owe you a proper introduction. I told you my name is Harry. My last name is Styles. I know you’ll probably laugh, but honestly, that is my real last name.’ Liam doesn’t laugh, of course he doesn’t. How could he? He’s not conscious.

‘Uhm… so your family think we’re engaged. Yeah…. It’s my first time… being engaged I mean and it feels … strange.’ He continues his monologue in the darkness of the room.

‘I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for this to happen, it sort of … just happened. If only you were awake, then we could clear up… this…. This situation.’ He bites his lip.’It’s not your fault, it was me… I’m sorry.’

Liams just lies there, in silence.

‘If only I didn’t have this dream of finding a nice guy to settle down with, have children, a nice home. You know I never even had a proper boyfriend, embarrassing right? When I first saw you… I don’t know. You seem like a nice guy and you’re quite handsome.’ Harry chuckles. Here he is confessing his feelings and dreams to an unconscious man, whom he technically doesn’t even know.

‘How pathetic am I? I bet you find me weird, creepy even. I mean who even does this? Pretending to be the fiancé of a man in a coma. It’s just … I feel lonely most of the time, even though I live with a loud Irishman. He’s my best friend; you‘ve seen him in the shop. If only …’ Harry wipes the silent tears from his cheeks. ‘See? I even make myself cry.’ he mocks.

When Harry leaves the hospital he still feels uneasy and restless. He needs to find a way to get out of the dinner invitation, but first he has to open the shop. It is so much busier than it was on Christmas Day. Lucy and Ali are running around trying to help every customer as well as they can. Harry is holed up in the bakery, making extra cakes and tarts. When 6 o’clock arrives and Harry closes up, the only thing he wants to do is sleep.

He staggers into the flat and flops down on the couch, closes his eyes for a few minutes, before dragging himself into the shower. He’s about to put on some sweatpants when he hears a horn blow in front of the shop.

‘What the ….?’ He curses. He walks to the window and looks out on the street. There in front of the shop is a blue car waiting. A woman gets out… it’s Ruth. Oh no! Harry totally forgot about dinner at the Payne house. Harry quickly opens the window and shouts into the street.

‘I’ll be down in a minute.’

Ruth looks up and waves. Harry quickly returns to his bedroom, opens the wardrobe door and picks out black skinnies and a black shirt, a safe choice. He quickly brushes his still wet hair, puts on his black boots, grabs his coat and scarf and runs downstairs. He closes the door behind him and locks it before running, correction... sliding, to the car.

‘I’m so sorry! I forgot about dinner; it has been an unusual busy day.’ He apologizes to Ruth when they are in the car. Harry still panting from rushing.

‘It’s okay, don’t worry. We’ll be on time.’ Ruth smiles at him.

‘Good… and thanks for picking me up.’ Harry curses himself for forgetting to cancel dinner. It totally slipped his mind.

‘You’re welcome. Anyway, I just wanted a little chat with you.’ Ruth says while keeping her eyes on the slippery road.

‘Okay…’ Harry feels uncomfortable in an instant. After all, why does Ruth want to talk to him. They only just met; they don’t even know each other.

‘What about Zayn?’ Ruth asks.

‘What about him?’ Harry is confused. Who is this Zayn?

‘Zayn Malik… Liam and him have been together for years, until they split up a few months ago. Well, they’ve split up many times and reconciled as many.’ Ruth explains, still focusing on the road in front of her.

‘Ehm… no, I can’t say Liam mentioned the name before.’ Harry replies carefully. Again, it’s not a lie. He really doesn’t know a Zayn Malik and Liam never mentioned him, obviously. Now it makes more sense though, why everyone kept asking ‘What about Zayn?’

‘Odd.... ‘ Ruth says, but doesn’t elaborate. Instead she hits the breaks and they come to an abrupt standstill in front of a nice and cosy looking cottage. ‘We’re here.’

Harry wants to open the door, but Ruth stops him by placing a hand on his arm.

‘Harry… Liam means a lot to me…he’s my little brother. I don’t know you, I don’t know if I can trust you. Just don’t hurt my baby brother.’ Harry looks startled. Why does Ruth say that? Does she think Harry is capable of hurting Liam? Does she suspect anything? Or is it just the obligatory big sister talk?

‘I won’t.’ He means it, he won’t hurt him, once Liam is awake they can explain it’s just a big misunderstanding. He should have cleared it up immediately when Karen mistook him for Liam’s fiancé, but of course being Harry, he didn’t have the heart to tell her, when her son was lying there in a coma and Harry had just confessed he would marry Liam. He groans internally.

‘Let’s go inside.’ Ruth rings the doorbell and smiles at Harry. Not a trace of suspicion or disapproval on her friendly face. Maybe Harry was just imagining it and is Ruth just looking out for her family.

Geoff opens the door with a swing and greets them happily, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

‘Forgot the key? Come in, Harry! Everyone’s here, well… almost. Only Louis hasn’t arrived yet.’

Harry receives hugs from everyone in greeting. It makes him feel so welcome, if only he could truly enjoy it without feeling like an imposter.

Dinner is chaotic, but fun. Geoff is a master in telling hilarious stories. Harry hasn’t laughed like that in a long time. It feels good to be part of a loving family; he would enjoy himself even more if there wasn’t that little voice in his head telling him it’s not real, at least not like it should be. He decides to ignore it and enjoy while he can.

After dinner, Lauren sits under the boldly decorated tree; the Payne family have an interesting taste. She unwraps a present while everyone is watching. The little girl’s eyes light up when she removes the paper. It’s a sparkling ball. She immediately gets up and kicks it towards Geoff, who softly kicks it back.

‘Thank you so so much! Now I can play football with daddy!’ She exclaims excitedly. There are more gifts for the little girl. Nothing extravagant; a fairy tale book, a blue hat, mittens, crayons and a stuffed doggy, which she cradles in her arms like a real puppy.

There are gifts for everyone, for Harry too; they got him a book. He stutters a thank you and says he’s sorry he didn’t bring any gifts.

‘Oh love, don’t you worry about that.’ Karen reassures him with a big smile.

Ribbons and torn pieces of gift wrapping paper are everywhere on the floor. Lauren snuggles up between Harry and Nicola, her eyes drooping. She hardly can keep her little blue eyes open. She yawns and mumbles.

‘When is daddy coming back.’

‘I don’t know, sweetie. I’m sure he’ll be back as soon as he can.’ Nicola strokes the little girl’s hair.

‘I miss him so much.’ Lauren replies sleepily.

‘I know you do.’ Nicola gives her a soft kiss on the head.

She picks the little girl up and walks out of the room. Geoff shakes his head.

‘Poor girl. Let’s hope Louis comes back soon.’

Harry too feels for the girl; spending Christmas without her own family sucks. Harry knows how it feels. Even though his grandmother was family. It always felt like something was missing. His parents hardly spent any Christmas in England; they were always somewhere far from Europe.

They play a boardgame, resulting in Harry losing because he can’t focus. There are quite a few bottles of wine floating around. At the end of the night everyone is too drunk to drive Harry back and so Harry crashes on the couch. He’s a little tipsy himself, but remembers to set the alarm, so he can order a cab to go back to the shop, early.

At 5 a.m. his alarm wakes him up. He looks around and feels a little lost. Where is he? It takes him a while to realise he’s at his fake boyfriend’s parents’ house. He stretches, feeling the pain in his back. He should not have stayed over, he regrets it now. He needs to get back to the shop soon. He calls a cab, when he finishes the call, he stretches once again. He’s going to have one hell of a day.

‘Sleep well?’ A voice in the room asks. Harry almost jumps up from the couch. He turns his head to where the voice came from.

‘Jesus!’ he exclaims, his hand on his chest.

‘Nope, I’m Louis and you are?’ The voice answers with a smirk.

‘Harry. How … how did you get in?’ Harry’s voice is still croaky from sleep and drinking too much wine the night before. He inspects the guy, but since it is still dark and the only light illuminating the room comes from a lamp post outside on the street, he can’t see him very clear.

Louis holds up a key.

‘Through the door.’ Louis seems to enjoy Harry’s confusion.

‘Well Harry, were you trying to sneak out? Who are you and why are you here?’ Louis flicks on the light switch of the lamp that sits on the table next to his seat.

‘OH! I know you...you’re from the coffee shop.’ He says when he can see Harry properly.

‘Yeah… oh… you are the guy who comes in every Wednesday afternoon.’ Harry points at him in recognition.

‘Yeah… it still doesn’t explain why you’re here.’ Louis crosses his arms.

‘I… uhm… was invited for a belated Christmas get together?’ Harry’s reply sounds more like a question than an explanation.

‘Didn’t know you knew the Payne family.’ Louis answers raising his eyebrows.

‘He’s Liam’s fiancé…. Geez Louis, can you be quiet? You’re waking everyone in the house. Have you any idea what time it is?’ Ruth comes downstairs, reprimanding him.

‘Sorry Ruth…and what? Liam’s fiancé? Since when? What about Zayn?’ Louis’ voice gets louder, he’s apparently shocked to hear his best friend’s engaged.

‘Ssh!’ Ruth says. Louis holds up his hands in defense.

‘Sorry… just asking.’ He looks back at Harry, who just sits still, hoping the cab will arrive soon.

‘Harry don’t mind him,he’s just grumpy because he came in late… or early, whatever. I think your cab has arrived. Have a good day, we’ll see you again tomorrow.’ She smiles friendly at him. He quickly gets up and grabs his coat and scarf, wishes both Ruth and Louis goodbye and almost runs to the cab. He has never been so happy to escape an uncomfortable situation as he is now. Thank God, Niall will be home soon. He really needs him.

Before he goes into the shop he quickly walks upstairs, grabbing the mail, that is lying on the doormat, with him. He skims through it, nothing important, he places it on the table next to the journal and quickly undresses to take a hot shower to wash away the stress that has been building up inside of him.

He grabs boxers from the drawer in his room, a T-shirt, socks and jeans from his wardrobe, combs his hair and it is then that he remembers the journal.

‘Fuck! The journal belongs to Louis. I need to give it back to him.’ He mutters to himself, but when and how, he doesn’t know yet. The situation is getting stranger by the day.

The next morning Ali covers for him, while Harry goes to the hospital. This time he remembers to bring flowers, because that is what people do when they go visit someone, either that or a fruit basket or a balloon with some cheesy text printed on it. Harry decides to buy flowers, a mixed bouquet of white and red flowers.

He gets off the elevator, it is still quiet in the hall. Harry walks to the little alcove where there’s a sink and shelf with glass vases. He picks a vase, fills it with water and adjusts the bouquet until he’s satisfied with the result. He walks to Liam’s room, peeks around the door and sighs in relief when he sees there’s no one in the room except for the man lying in the bed, still unconscious.

He sets the vase on the portable nightstand next to the bed.

‘I brought you flowers, I hope you like them. Well, I know you can’t see them, but I hope you like flowers. Funny, right? I don’t even know if you like flowers. Isn’t that something a fiancé should know? Yeah…’ Harry sighs and sits down. Liam’s closed eyes do not tell him anything. He misses the warm look in the brown eyes that is now constantly covered by his eyelids. Does he hear Harry? Is he aware of his surroundings? What does he register? Does anyone know? Coma is such a mysterious state.

‘You’re an early bird, aren’t you?’ He hears a voice saying behind him. Harry startles.

‘Oh sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.’ Louis excuses himself as he enters the room. He stands still next to the bed.

‘Still no improvement, huh.’ He quietly says as he reaches for Liam’s hand. ‘I went to see him yesterday. It’s unreal, seeing him this still, not laughing at my jokes. How are you coping?’

‘I’m fine. It’s all a bit confusing.’ Harry says, looking at Louis’ hand. It caresses the hand of his friend gently. It is apparent that they are close, Harry feels like he’s intruding.

‘So… Harry, Karen told me you met Liam in your shop.’ Harry nods. ‘Love at first sight?’ Louis teases.

‘Something like that, yeah.’ From my side anyway, he adds in his mind.

‘You’re not very talkative, are you. Although, I’ve seen you chatting happily with your customers. Oh and thanks for the gingerbread cookie the other day, it was really good.’ Louis winks at him. Harry blushes.

‘Oh… thank you. Glad you liked it.’ Harry answers.’I uhm… eh, found your journal?’ he blurts out.

‘You have? Oh great! I was already wondering where I’d left it. Liam would have shaken his head, don’t you think?’ Louis chuckles.

‘Uhm… yeah?’ Harry gets more uncomfortable by Louis’ questions. He realises how little he knows about his ‘fiancé’.

‘Yeah, he’s a neat freak and I’m … not, but you know how neat he is, right?’ Louis grabs the chair and sits down.

‘I’ll bring the journal next time, or … you could pick it up in the shop… on Wednesday afternoon.’ Harry changes the topic.

‘Ah… yes, my Wednesday afternoon tea. It’s my treat to myself after spending an entire day at uni working on my thesis. God, can’t wait until it’s over, so I can focus on my job and Lauren.’

‘Your daughter.’ Harry nods.

‘Yeah, you met her I heard. She seems to like you.’

‘She’s a great girl.’ Harry smiles, remembering her happiness when she unwrapped the ball.

‘She is, I just wished I could spend more time with her. She loves being at the Payne’s, but she shouldn’t have to.’ Louis muses a bit sad. ‘Anyway, it’s nice to know Liam’s found new love. Have you two set a date yet?’ He asks without looking at Harry. ‘Oh, sorry, a bit of a rude question considering the situation.’ he apologises with red cheeks.

‘Uhm… no.’ Harry answers. It’s getting considerably more difficult every time he has a conversation with someone related to Liam without telling lies.

‘I bet Liam wants to set a date as soon as he wakes up, I’m sure.’ Louis rambles.’Oh, do you know Zayn?’

‘What about Zayn?’ Harry sighs, he’s getting a little tired hearing that name.

‘Sorry… just … it’s a bit odd. We always thought Liam would end up with Zayn, despite their frequent break-ups, they always got back together. They just… fit,I guess. I wonder if Zayn knows Liam’s engaged.’ Louis answers a bit hesitant. Harry shrugs, what else can he say?

‘I should be going. Do you want me to bring the journal or do you want to pick it up?’ Harry gets up, feeling a little tired and annoyed. He doesn’t know how to get out of this situation without hurting people’s feelings.

‘I’m sorry. I can tell you’re upset… I didn’t mean to.’ Louis looks up at him. ‘Forget I said anything. I’ll pick up the journal on Wednesday if that’s okay.’

‘See you Wednesday, goodbye Louis.’ Harry leaves. 

❆❆❆ 

‘You’re back!’ Harry hugs Niall who stands behind the counter, drinking coffee. ‘God, I’m so glad you’re back.’ he heaves a sigh.

‘Yeah, I heard you’re spending lots of time with the guy’s family and at the hospital. You need to give me all the details.’ Niall pats Harry’s back.

Harry groans.

‘It’s awful. They’re nice people, and I don’t want to hurt them, but Niall… it’s so difficult! They all seem to wonder about some ex-boyfriend, a guy called Zayn. What if this guy shows up? What if they did get back together and the family doesn’t know! How will I explain?’

‘Oh boy, you really got yourself in deep trouble!’ Niall looks at him with pitiful eyes.

‘I have… if only Liam would wake up. Besides… the guy that always comes in on Wednesday ordering Yorkshire Tea?’ Niall nods.

‘He’s Liam’s best friend and… and… I met him at the hospital and he made me realise that I have no clue what Liam is like! What kind of person he is, what hobbies does he have, what is his favourite dish, what makes him laugh… Niall, I can’t do this anymore!’ Harry whines.

‘We’ll think of something.’ Niall says. He helps a customer ordering hot chocolate with whipped cream, while Harry goes into the bakery. Maybe baking will help him forget about his fake love life.

‘They gave me his belongings.’ Harry shows Niall the envelope when they’re upstairs in their flat. ‘I think I should give them to Geoff and Karen.’

Niall peeks into the envelope and fishes the mobile out and grins.

‘I had one just like that… remember, when I flushed it through the toilet by accident?’

‘Oh! Yeah, I remember… it wasn’t one of your best moments. I learned a lot of Irish curse words that night.’ Harry laughs.

‘Wonder if it still works, it looks a bit worse for wear.’ Niall presses the on/off button. It miraculously switches on and… off. ‘Low battery. I may still have the connector in my drawer. Let me check.’ He walks to his room with the phone and returns with a triumphant grin on his face. He plugs the cord in and immediately there’s the familiar battery loading image on the battered display, barely visible. It’s only a few minutes later when there’s a beep, coming from the phone. Niall checks.

‘Bloody hell, the guy’s got 40 missed calls. He must be very popular! Doesn’t he use WhatsApp?’ He tries a few codes to unlock the phone, but fails.’What’s Liam’s birth date?’ He asks Harry without looking up.

‘Why? You’re not seriously trying to unlock his phone, are you?’ Harry asks in disbelief. Niall looks up at him with a shrug.

‘Might as well try. Who knows how important these calls are?’

‘Right, it’s … uhm…. Eh….’

‘You’re an awful fiancé, Styles.’ Niall teases him while winking.

‘I know it! Just let me think…. it’s….August 29th!’ Harry says with a satisfied face.

‘Yup! It works… oooh… you’ve got competition, mate.’ Niall says.

‘Give me that… you don’t even know him.’ Harry grabs the phone from Niall’s hands.

‘Jealous what?’ Niall leans back in his chair. Harry looks at the name… 30 missed calls by… Zayn.

‘Oh God… it’s that Zayn guy.’ Harry covers his face with his hands.

‘What about Zayn?’ Niall asks curiously.

Harry groans.

‘Not you too! _‘What about Zayn?’_ is all I ever hear when someone mentions his name.’ Harry mutters.

‘Hey, I’m sorry, but you have to admit the ex-boyfriend is apparently really important to him and the family.’ Niall defends himself.

‘I know, I know… it’s just…. What if they were back together and nobody knew?’ Harry replies quietly.

‘Well, let’s check if Zayn left messages on Liam’s voice mail.’ Niall takes the phone back and puts it on speaker. There are many.

 

  * __Hi love, just letting you know I’m arriving at Gatwick later this afternoon. Just wondering why didn’t you text back? Love you.__


  * _Liam, you’re not responding. Flight got delayed, so I won’t be able to make it for Christmas dinner at your parents’. Sorry for spoiling the surprise. Call me. Love you._


  * _Liam, please call me. The weather in New York is bad, can’t catch a flight soon. I will keep you updated, even though you don’t deserve it. Just text or call, yeah? Love you._



 

 

‘Well FUCK!’ Harry exclaims in shock.

‘Yeah, I agree. Last message was just now.’ Niall puts the phone on the table.

‘Niall…. What do I do?’ Harry feels tears stinging behind his eyes.

‘I don’t know, Harry. You better explain the situation to Liam’s family, I think.’

Harry groans. 

❆❆❆ 

‘Harry!’ A little girl comes running to the counter with a sunny smile on her face. Her head covered with a white hat and white scarf. Her hands covered with matching white mittens and a pale blue jacket concealing her small frame.

‘Well, hello Lauren! How nice to see you!’ Harry walks around the counter to greet her. She wraps her arms around his leg. ‘Are you alone?’

She giggles and turns to point at Louis who is closing the door behind him, before walking to the counter.

‘Look, that’s my daddy!’ She says proudly. Her eyes sparkling. Louis looks at his daughter. There’s nothing but love visible in the blue eyes of the man. A wave of warmth goes through Harry’s body at witnessing the love between father and daughter.

‘Hello Louis.’ Harry gives Louis a hand and almost withdraws. Louis’ hand feels ice cold.

‘Sorry… forgot my gloves at home. Lauren was so excited to come to the shop with me, I just didn’t bother.’ Louis apologises with a slight blush on his cheeks. That’s probably from the cold too. He’s still wearing the jean jacket and the sneakers.

‘You’re here to pick up the journal?’ Harry inquires.

‘Yeah, and I think we might sit down for tea and hot chocolate today too.’ Louis smiles at Lauren, who is happily rubbing her little hands together while briefly letting go of Harry’s leg, sneaking glances at the cookie displays. ‘And maybe we’ll have a gingerbread snowman too.’

Lauren turns around with wide eyes.

‘Yes, please, please daddy!’ She lets go off Harry’s leg and jumps into her father’s arms instead. Harry chuckles.

‘Well, find a nice seat and I’ll go get the journal and make your order. May I suggest the table near the fireplace?’ Harry points towards the small table next to the fireplace, near the Christmas tree.

‘Yes, daddy!’ Lauren takes off as quick as her legs can carry her.

‘Thanks and please…. Join us for a bit.’ Louis says and follows his daughter.

Harry quickly leaves the shop to run upstairs, fetching the journal. When he comes back, Niall teases him.

‘Well, well… surprise.’

‘What? I told you about Louis.’ Harry frowns.

‘Yeah… you did, you just didn’t say you find him cute.’ Niall replies smugly.

‘I do not!’ Harry hisses. He looks towards the occupied table near the fireplace and sees Louis smiling at something Lauren says. The little girl using her hands to explain how big, whatever she’s telling her father, was.

‘Mate, you like him. I can see it in the way you look at him.’ Niall whispers.

‘You’re wrong. It’s just nice to see them happy together. Lauren has been so sad when he wasn’t home for Christmas. I’m just happy for them.’ Harry defends himself, still frowning a little.

‘Whatever.’ Niall says and turns to walk to the bakery. Harry makes hot chocolate, a Yorkshire tea and cappuccino. He picks three gingerbread snowmen, puts them on plates and sets the order on a tray, the journal safely tucked away in the pocket of his apron.

‘One hot chocolate and a snowman for the young lady.’ Harry presents Lauren her order. She giggles and thanks him a bit shyly. ‘A Yorkshire tea and a snowman for the young man.’ Lauren now laughs.

‘He’s not young!’ she squeals. ‘He’s my daddy.’  

‘In other words I’m old.’ Louis softly mutters.

‘If it’s any consolation, I think you’re young. Besides if she thinks you’re old, than I am too.’ Harry smiles kindly at Louis.

‘Please have a seat. I assume the cappuccino is yours.’ Louis pats on the chair next to him.

Harry sits down.

‘Oh, before I forget; I’ve got your journal.’ he takes it out of the pocket.

‘Thanks for taking care of it.’ Louis softly strokes the leather. ‘Did you read it?’ he asks without looking at Harry.

Harry feels the heat rising in his body. He knows he must be blushing furiously.

‘Uhm… yeah… sorry, I didn’t mean to… it’s just….what you wrote down… I could relate to all of it.’ Harry stutters.

‘I’m not mad… to be honest, I would have too.’ Louis’ face is soft. ‘Just sorry to hear you can relate. Makes me wonder… aren’t you happy?’

‘I… I…’ Harry starts.

‘Daddy, can I play there?’ Lauren interrupts. She noticed the play corner for kids.

‘You haven’t finished your chocolate yet. ‘ Louis replies.

‘It’s too hot.’ Lauren pouts.

‘Alright then, but you’ll finish your chocolate before we leave, okay?’ Louis tells her. Lauren nods and slides off her chair to walk to the corner. There’s a little boy playing with bricks, she joins him.

‘She’s lovely.’ Harry says warmly, watching Lauren interact with the little boy.

‘She is… I can’t imagine life without her.’ Louis replies softly. ‘You haven’t answered my question, though. Aren’t you happy?’

‘Please, don’t ask me… it’s complicated.’ Harry whispers looking down at his hands in his lap.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just… when you said you could relate… I got curious. Not many people I know can relate. Didn’t mean to pry.’ Louis plays with his empty teacup.

‘You have every right to ask, Louis. I read parts of your journal, invading your private thoughts. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.’

‘Actually, I don’t mind. Perhaps it’s good someone knows my true feelings. It’s hard to act like the happy, sassy Louis all the time when I’m not feeling happy at all. I’m grateful for Lauren and I truly love her… it’s just… it would be nice to have a loving partner again.’ Louis admits quietly.

‘I know.’ Harry says longingly. Belatedly he realises what he just said. ‘Sorry… I shouldn’t have said that.’ Louis looks at him with a frown and sad eyes.

‘I’m sorry if you’re not happy with Liam. I hope he wakes up soon; so you guys can work out whatever the problem is. Liam is a great guy… maybe still hung up on Zayn, if that is what’s bothering you. Just remember, he chose you. That has got to mean something, Harry. You seem like a very nice and sweet guy. I’m sure you two can work it out.’ Louis pats Harry’s arm softly.

‘Thanks… uhm… I have to get back to work. I’ll see you soon, yeah? It was nice talking to you.’ Harry gets up.

‘You too, Harry. See you soon and thanks for returning my journal.’ There’s a bit of regret in Louis’ voice, or maybe Harry’s just imagining things.

When he’s in the bakery, he collapses on a chair.

‘What happened? Harry?’ Niall quickly kneels in front of Harry.

‘I think I’m falling.’ He whines.

‘For Liam?’ Niall asks confused.

‘Nope… you were right. Louis…’ Harry looks at Niall with pitiful eyes.

‘Oh mate! And here I was just teasing you.’ Niall sighs heavily.

‘What a mess, Niall. How do I ever get out of this?!’ Harry is close to tears. Niall hugs him tightly and Harry lets him. He rests his head on Niall’s shoulder.

‘What do I do?’ He sighs desperately.

❆❆❆ 

‘Hi, you’re here every morning?’ Louis asks when they meet again at Liam’s bedside. Harry is shaking the snow from his scarf. It’s still snowing, he can’t believe the amount of snow that has been falling from the sky the past days. It’s getting more and more difficult to get to the hospital, braving slippery roads and pavements.

‘Yeah, it’s easier with the shop. I wake up early to bake. When Niall or the girls come in for their shifts, I can sneak away for a few hours.’

‘It’s a great shop. I really like it. I wish I had some time to sit down on normal week days, but I’m always running, never a quiet moment.’ Louis replies.

‘I noticed. Been wondering about that. Geoff said you work and you’re finishing your PhD, right?’

‘Yeah, I’m in communications. Found a job nearby at a production company, which is perfect if it wasn’t for the constant travelling. I hate leaving Lauren at the Payne’s so often.’ Louis looks at Liam, not wanting to say more about the subject. ‘Is it me or does he look a bit less pale?’

Harry sits down on the other side of the bed.

‘He does. Let’s hope he’ll gain consciousness soon.’

They chat a little about Harry’s shop. Harry doesn’t mind to tell Louis, as long as he can talk about himself he can’t tell more lies about Liam and their non-existing relationship.

‘So, you hardly know your parents… I can’t imagine a life like that. I grew up with 4 younger sisters, the youngest are twins. After I moved out to live with Gary, my ex, my mum had another set of twins. They are only slightly older than Lauren is. In other words, it’s always been loud and busy in our household.’ Louis smiles at the memories.

‘Yeah, can’t imagine living like that, to be honest. It’s always been my grandmother and me, and later Niall; he’s loud though.’ Harry chuckles.

‘Gary was a quiet man; he found it hard living with a loud guy and a baby girl who cried a lot.’ Louis quietly says, eyes averted, looking at the monitor.

‘Geoff said something about him leaving. I’m sorry it didn’t work out.’ Harry replies softly.

‘Yeah… I wish he’d been sincere. It turned out he never wanted to adopt a child. He was already seeing someone else when we first got Lauren.’ Louis voice sounds bitter. ‘Sorry, didn’t mean to burden you with my woes. You’ve got enough on your plate with Liam being here.’

‘It’s okay, Louis. I really don’t mind. I like getting to know you and I think Lauren is a sweet girl.’

‘She is. I think Liam has picked a good guy. You’re nice. I think Liam would like it if we’d become friends too.’ Louis gets up. ‘ Well, I’ve got to go, picking up Lauren from Karen’s. She doesn’t want to go to hospital again, she finds it scary.’

‘She is very young, I can imagine she doesn’t like being here. I don’t either, there’s just something about hospitals that always makes me uncomfortable, even if I’m only visiting.’ Harry admits. ‘I have to go too. Ali wanted the afternoon off.’

They leave the room together.

‘Uhm...aren’t you going to kiss him goodbye?’ Louis asks, frowning.

‘Oh… uhm… yeah… of course.’ Harry quickly walks back and places a small kiss on Liam’s forehead.

They walk out together. The pavement is frozen.

‘Well, I’m going that way.’ Harry points towards the bus stop and gives Louis a little wave before he starts walking towards the bus stop. He slips and slides on his brown Chelsea boots. Louis grabs him by the arm to keep him upright, but loses his balance and slips. His other hand grips Harry’s arm too, causing Harry to teeter. He wildly flings the arm that Louis is not using for support, but it’s no use. He slips and falls backwards, taking Louis with him.

Harry starts laughing hysterically on the cold surface with an amused Louis lying on top of him.

‘Do you think we should sign up for figure skating?’ Louis suggests with a smirk. It only causes Harry to laugh louder. Louis joins him in his laughter.

They’re panting before finally calming down. Louis looks into Harry’s eyes with a look that comes close to desire. Harry lets out a small nervous laugh and coughs.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Louis’ voice is hardly audible, as if he’s only telling it to himself, but Harry heard and he wants to kiss Louis. He closes his eyes, expecting Louis to lean in and kiss him.

‘I think we should try to get up. We’re a bit of a spectacle.’ Louis says instead, his voice sounds husky. Harry opens his eyes and sees they’ve gathered quite an audience, although no one offers to help the men up.

Louis manages to get up without slipping again. He tries to pull up Harry by the hand, but Harry keeps slipping and sliding on his boots and has little fits of laughter. Louis shakes his head fondly.

‘You’re hopeless.’ After another tumble, Harry giggles.

‘I’ll crawl  to the side, to the snow.’ He points with a hand, while leaning on his knees and other hand.

‘Smart man!’ Louis hums. Harry crawls on hands and knees to the side until he reaches the snow. He hears a few teenage girls giggling. Once he’s finally upright he feels cold, very cold.

‘I’m freezing.’ He admits to Louis who took baby steps to the side and is now helping Harry brush the snow from his clothes.

‘Let’s get you back to the shop. I took Geoff’s car, I’ll take you back.’ Louis offers his hand for Harry to take. ‘Now, you keep walking in the snow… no more walking on the pavement for you.’ Harry can’t help but giggle. Louis’ hand in his’  feels so good. He feels like a teenager walking through the school corridors holding hands with his crush…. His crush. He likes Louis a lot, if only he were free. Well, technically he is, but Louis doesn’t know that. Didn’t Louis say he found Harry beautiful? Does that mean he, maybe likes Harry back?

Louis doesn’t let go of Harry until he’s safe in his seat in Geoff’s car. Louis goes to sit behind the wheel and starts the car. It has started to snow again, Louis is driving slowly. He turns on the heater and the radio and together they sing along to 2 Become 1.

‘Wow, Spice Girl fan, huh?’ Louis teases.

‘Yeah, I always wanted to be Baby Spice.’ Harry admits with a small blush on his cheeks. He’s never said that to anyone else.

‘I was a Ginger Spice fan.’ Louis replies. ‘Liam liked Sporty Spice. Zayn would have made a great Posh Spice, he was already interested in fashion when he was young.’

‘Oh… so you all grew up together then?’ Harry inquires. ‘What’s Zayn like… I mean everybody’s talking about him.’ He might as well ask, because sooner or later Zayn will show up and it will all be over.

‘Zayn is exotic, mysterious, laid back, lazy and sometimes explosive. He and Liam have always been a couple since secondary school, even though they broke up many times. They always reconciled, that is … until now, apparently. I think Zayn is in New York for a fashion shoot at the moment. Haven’t heard from him in a while.’

‘Oh, he is a fashion model?’ Harry is surprised. Well, if Zayn is a model, Harry certainly can’t compete with the looks. He’s just an ordinary guy.

‘Yeah he is, he’s really doing well for himself.’ Louis replies with pride. He stops in front of the shop.

‘Are you coming in for tea?’ Harry feels reluctant to leave the comfortable seat and company.

‘Sorry, I’d love to, but I really need to get Lauren from Karen. I’m sure she wants to visit her son too.’ There’s a bit of regret in Louis’ voice. ‘Uhm… I was going to take Lauren to the winter fair in the park tomorrow afternoon…. You can join is if you like… I mean, if you’re not busy. I’m sure Liam won’t mind.’ Louis’ cheeks are colouring soft pink.

‘Yeah! Yeah… I mean I’d love to.’ Harry eagerly replies with a bright smile. Too eager, probably.

‘Good, good. See you at 2 p.m. then, at the entrance?’ Louis smiles shyly.

‘I’ll be there.’ Harry opens the door to get out. ‘Gotta go. Bye.’ He smiles shyly back.

He watches the car go. His heart makes a jump. He’s going on a date. Sort of. 

❆❆❆ 

Harry wears black skinny’s, a grey jumper, his black coat and the scarf Niall gave him for Christmas. He combs his hair before planting the beanie on his head. And on his feet hiking boots; sensible footwear today. How nice it was to have Louis falling on top of him, he does not want to make a spectacle of himself again in the village park where he’s likely to meet some of his customers.

There’s fresh snow on the street and pavements, which makes it less slippery to walk on. He manages to reach the park without slipping and sliding.

‘Made it without falling!’ He exclaims when he sees Louis and Lauren waiting before the wrought iron gate, indicating the entrance to the park.

Louis lets out a laugh when Harry points to his shoes.

‘Decided to wear sturdy shoes today, hmm?’

‘You too, no sneakers today?’ Harry teases him back. Louis is wearing black boots.

‘Nah, they’re a bit cold in this North Pole weather. Can’t believe it keeps snowing.’ He sighs.

‘But daddy! I love snow.’ Lauren interrupts their conversation. ‘We made a snowman in the back garden this morning, Harry. You have to come and see. He’s beautiful!’ She tells him animatedly. She offers him her little hand, covered in a mitten. ‘Let’s go! I want to see the ice rink.’

Harry looks up at Louis and mouths ‘OH NO’. Louis claps his hand over his mouth to conceal a giggle. Harry grins.

The ice rink is in the middle of the park. Although Lauren tries to convince Harry to come skating, because it’s fun. Both Louis and Harry tell her it really is better that Harry does not come near the icy surface, because he has Bambi legs.

‘Oh! Bambi fell on the ice.’ Lauren remembers and chuckles.

‘Yes, that’s why it’s better I don’t go skating.’ Harry sighs. Lauren pats his shoulder.

‘It’s alright, Harry. You’re good at baking cookies. Daddy can’t cook.’ She confides. Louis wants to protest, but closes his mouth when he sees both his daughter and Harry smiling at him.

‘Right, let’s go skating, sweetie.’ He takes Lauren by the hand. They pay at the booth for two pairs of skates.

Harry watches Louis and Lauren carefully step on the ice, confidently stepping forward with baby steps. There are chairs for children to push ahead of them. Louis grabs one for Lauren and after trying a few times Lauren gets the hang of it and happily pushes the chair forwards while skating. She throws her head back and squeals when Louis makes a pirouette in front of her. He tells her something and then goes off, taking long strides, gliding elegantly over the ice. Harry can’t help but stare. Louis’ movements are supple, he turns and skates backwards towards Lauren who is clapping in her hands. Harry applauds too. Louis bows with a grin.

‘Wow! I’m impressed. Where did you learn how to do that?’ Harry asks him, still in awe.

‘I took a few lessons when I was young, but back then I was more interested in playing football. So my ‘skating career’ never took off.’ Louis makes air quotes.

‘Daddy! Can you teach me?’ Lauren asks with hope in her eyes.

‘When you’re a little older. I promise. Let’s see how you’re doing without the chair first, alright?’

He sits her down on the chair and pushes her forwards. She excitedly shouts.

‘Faster, daddy. Faster!’ Harry feels warm inside watching father and daughter having fun together. This is what Harry wants too; a loving family. He’d love to get to know father and daughter better. He likes them both a lot, they make him feel good and happy.

After another few rounds of Louis helping Lauren to skate without the support of the chair, they come back to the bench where Harry has been observing the progress of Lauren’s first skating experience.

‘You did good, Miss Lauren.’ Harry praises Lauren. She looks up at him with bright blue eyes and a matching bright smile.

‘Thank you.’ She politely thanks him. ‘I love skating!’ she sighs.

‘I can see that you do. How about I treat you to hot chocolate; I think you earned it.’ Harry looks up to Louis for approval. Louis nods. His cheeks are red from the exercise.

‘How about me? Did I earn a cup of cocoa too?’ He inquires, a naughty twinkling in his eyes.

‘What do you think Lauren?’ Harry says thoughtfully, looking at the little girl.

‘I think so, Harry.’ Lauren replies as Harry helps her on the bench and removes her skates and replaces them with her little boots, an image of Frozen decorating the outsides on both boots. Louis brings back their skates and together they walk to a market stall where hot chocolate and coffee is sold. Harry orders three hot chocolates for them and they sit on a bench watching people as they move from stall to stall.

‘I like your chocolate better.’ Lauren tells Harry after she’s taken a few sips.

‘Well thank you very much! Maybe you should come visit again soon then.’ Harry smiles at her.

‘Can we, daddy?’

‘I’m sure we can, sweetie.’ Louis replies stroking his daughter’s long brown hair, peeking out from under her hat.

They wander around for a bit. There’s a little funfair for younger children. They go  in the winter themed merry-go-round. Lauren in a white carriage with Louis. They all laugh when it turns out Harry doesn’t fit in any of the carriages with his long legs, so he opts to sit on a unicorn with a pink tail. He leans forward to wrap his arms around the unicorn’s neck, his head resting on the pink mane as he closes his eyes. He hears both Louis and Lauren giggling.

‘Harry is so funny.’ Lauren tells her father in what was supposed to be a whisper.

‘He is, isn’t he.’ Louis replies.

‘Can he come and visit?’ Lauren asks him.

‘Well, I’m sure we’ll see him very often, now that he is engaged to Liam.’ Louis says. Harry feels tears burning behind his eyelids. Right… Liam. He almost forgot about his ‘engagement’. He hasn’t enjoyed himself so much in such a long time, he wants to cry out that he is not engaged, but free as a bird and he wants to take Louis out on a date, but he keeps his mouth shut. The merry-go-round stops and Lauren shouts.

‘Harry, wake up! We have to get off!’

‘Oh, that’s too bad. I love this unicorn.’ He strokes the mane while he tries to redeem himself.

The afternoon is full of fun and laughter and Harry doesn’t want it to end. It gets darker and Harry decides to be bold. 

‘Uhm Louis, do you want to grab dinner?’ He asks bluntly. 

‘Eh… you mean now?’ Louis sounds a bit hesitant. 

‘Yeah… you know the little Italian place around the corner across the park? Does Lauren like Italian food?’ Harry quickly asks. He hopes Louis will say yes. 

‘I love pizza!’ Lauren interferes. 

‘Well, you heard the little lady. She loves pizza. I guess it’s a yes, then.’ Louis looks happy. Lauren claps her hands in excitement. 

Gino’s, the Italian restaurant, is cosy and not too busy. They order pizza, water for Lauren and wine for Louis and Harry. 

Lauren looks around after finishing her pizza and sees a play corner. She asks Louis if she can play for a little while. Louis nods. Harry orders them a cappuccino each. 

‘Thanks for inviting me today. That was very nice of you. I had so much fun.’ Harry admits quietly when it’s just him and Louis. 

Louis looks at Harry. He folds his hands under his chin. 

‘We had fun too. Lauren is absolutely smitten with you. Harry… can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer, but I’d like to know.’ Louis starts, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. 

‘Uhm...yeah, I guess?’ Harry replies a bit unsure, wondering what to expect. 

‘If you and Liam hadn’t been engaged… would I have gotten a chance?’ Louis’ voice is soft and gentle. Harry looks down, afraid his eyes might betray his true feelings, he wants to say yes, but he waits a little too long to reply.

‘Sorry I asked. That was rude. You’re in love with Liam, you’re engaged. Forget I said anything.’ He immediately gets up and walks to the play corner. Harry wants to scream that life is so unfair, but it’s his own fault he’s gotten into this mess, that seems to get bigger every day and his heart is breaking a little at the thought of losing everything. 

They split the bill, even though Harry offers paying for all of them, Louis insists he pays for both his’ and Lauren’s meals. 

They part in silence. Lauren is almost asleep in Louis’ arms and doesn’t notice the shift in mood. 

‘Goodbye Louis, thanks for everything.’ Harry almost whispers. 

‘Goodbye Harry.’ Louis turns and walks away with a now sleeping Lauren in his arms. 

When Harry gets home, Niall is watching TV. Harry wipes his eyes, the gesture alarms Niall immediately. 

‘Mate, what’s wrong.’ he switches off the TV. 

‘I’m in love with Louis.’ Harry sniffs. ‘He asked if Liam and I weren’t engaged if he would have gotten sa chance and I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t.’ 

‘Bloody hell, a soap opera is nothing compared to this.’ Niall mutters.’Okay, here’s what you’re going to do. Tomorrow, you’re going to talk to Liam’s family and explain the situation.’ 

‘But… but.’ Harry starts. 

‘No buts, mate. You’re going to end this. You’re getting hurt and so is the family; you’re going to have to tell them the truth for their sakes and your own.’ Niall cuts him off. 

‘Okay…’ Harry says in a small voice. Niall is right, but it’s going to be so so difficult to tell them. 

‘Besides, there’s another thing… listen to this.’ Niall picks up Liam’s phone and plays another voice mail. It’s from Zayn.

 

  * __I’m at Gatwick, you’re not here to pick me up. I’m really pissed at you right now. I’ll take the train. Why do I love you again?__



 

‘Fuck! When did that come in.’ Harry asks in shock. 

‘An hour ago.’ 

‘What do I do? What if he shows up at their house or at the hospital? What on earth am I going to do.’ Harry panics. 

‘Mate, you’re going to sleep and tomorrow morning you go to the hospital as usual and after you’re going to see the family and tell them the truth.’ 

That night, Harry doesn’t sleep much and if he does, a pair of bright blue eyes is what he dreams of. 

❆❆❆ 

Harry stands nervously in front of the hospital building, stalling. In his hand he has the envelope with Liam’s belongings, including the battered mobile, that is just as tough as its owner. It still has life in it, even though it’s suffered quite the beating. Harry takes a deep breath and gives himself a pep-talk, the same Niall gave him this morning before he left. 

The elevator seems to go faster up than it has in the past days, or perhaps he is imagining it. Too soon he’s arrived at the right floor, reluctantly he steps out, walking slowly to Liam’s room. 

Louis is there. 

‘So, what I am saying is, if you decide that he’s not the right one for you… I’m interested. I just wished I had made a move earlier, not just rushing in and out on Wednesday afternoons, maybe…’ 

Harry swallows the lump in his throat. He is close to tears. He wipes over his eyes with his sleeve and knocks on the door. Louis looks up. 

‘Oh… hi.’ 

‘Hi.’ Before Harry can say something else there are loud voices coming from the hall. He hears the entire Payne family talking loudly to each other, almost shouting and there’s another voice, he’s never heard before. 

‘What the hell?’ Louis rushes to the door. ‘Malik! What are you doing here?’ He’s almost overrun by the Payne family, Zayn and a crying Lauren in Nicola’s arms. Louis quickly takes over his daughter from an agitated Nicola. 

‘Louis… even you?!’ Zayn Malik glares at Louis. Harry stands frozen next to the door, while everybody’s rushing into Liam’s room. Nobody seems to notice him. 

‘I’m here to see my husband!’ Zayn exclaims as he sits down next to the bed. Then there is silence. An eerie silence, except for the sobs from Lauren. Louis strokes her little head as he stares at Zayn with wide eyes. The entire Payne family look at Zayn and then to each other. 

‘Liam, love. What happened? Can you hear me? I love you… please, wake up. I can’t live without you.’ Zayn’s anger and agitation subsides when he sees his husband lying still on the bed, eyes closed and tubes connecting his body to a monitor. There are tears in his eyes. He kisses Liam carefully on the head. 

Then he looks up to the family, Louis … and a frown forms on his forehead when he spots Harry, still standing frozen next to the door. 

‘Who are you?’ he asks. 

The Payne’s turn their heads towards the door where Harry is standing, sweating, blushing and almost in tears, he’s about to stutter a reply, when Louis saves him. 

‘This is Harry. Liam just left Harry’s shop when he had the accident. Harry helped him and he’s been visiting every day since the accident.’ 

Now Harry is the one lost for words. He expected to be exposed as a fraud. The Payne’s look at Louis in confusion, Louis just stares them down and mouths ‘not now’ to them. 

‘Oh, well. Thank you, Harry. For looking after him.’ 

‘Yeah… uhm… I have his things. You might want to have them.’ He quietly walks to the bed and hands Zayn the envelope with Liam’s belongings and turns back, towards the door. 

There’s movement from the bed. And a moan. 

‘Zayn?’ Liam opens his eyes, blinks a few times and turns his head slowly to his husband. 

‘Liam… you’re awake!’ Ruth quickly presses a button to alarm a nurse. Karen lets out a cry. Geoff shouts. 

‘Thank God!’  And then there are cries, tears and total chaos, a nurse rushes in and Harry ...takes the opportunity to leave the room quietly. 

He almost runs to the elevator, jumps in, presses G for ground floor and prays no one’s coming after him. He runs outside, almost slipping on the still icy ground. Once he’s on the bus, he quiets down, bites his lip to refrain from weeping in public. 

As soon as he’s in his flat, falling onto the couch, he lets the tears fall freely. His body is shaking from the built up tension that he is now able to let go. 

‘Oh mate, what happened? You’re scaring me.’ Niall comes into the room and kneels in front of Harry, wrapping his best friend in a tight hug. He softly strokes Harry’s back, until Harry calms down a bit. 

‘I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.’ Harry stutters. His nose is running, his throat feels sore and his eyes burn. 

Niall gives him a tissue from the box on the table. Harry blows his nose. 

‘It was horrible, Niall.’ He whispers. 

‘I’ll make you a cup of tea and then you tell me exactly what happened.’ Niall says, standing up. 

‘What about the shop?’ 

‘Don’t you worry about the shop. Lucy will call me if she needs me. We saw you come running in, clearly in distress.’ Niall answers while putting the kettle on. 

Harry grabs another tissue to dab at his eyes. Niall sets a mug of camomile tea in front of him. Harry takes a deep breath and starts talking. Niall doesn’t interrupt. 

After Harry’s finished, Niall looks at him. 

‘Louis sounds like a good bloke to me. He took care of the situation, so nobody could cause a scene. He could have easily taken the side of his friend’s family, but he didn’t.’ 

Harry smiles wetly. 

‘He did. I will always be grateful for that.’ 

‘So… Liam woke up and found his husband by his bed. Must have been a surprise for his family; their son having a husband and a fiancé.’ Niall teases him a little. 

Harry grins as he wipes the tears away. 

‘Yeah, quite the surprise. When I first met them, Karen said something about Liam having a surprise for them. Liam and Zayn must have gotten married in secret.’ 

They talk for a while until Harry feels good enough to be left alone. 

‘I’ll be downstairs if you need me, don’t hesitate to call, okay? You’ll stay here today.’ 

The rest of the day Harry’s mind keeps wandering back to the events of the morning. He wonders if Zayn and Liam have been told about Harry’s lie. If the Payne’s will ever forgive him. How Liam is doing, coming out of a coma and immediately surrounded by chaos. And Louis… does he hate Harry now? 

Harry busies himself with cleaning the flat, he needs to do something to keep himself occupied.

❆❆❆ 

Niall and Harry spent New Year’s Eve at a friend’s house, just doing board games and drink a lot. New Year’s Day they spend lazing around, nursing their hangovers. 

January passes by. Niall finally found the courage to ask the white chocolate coffee girl, as they named her, out on a date. Her name is Moragh and she is Irish, just like Niall. Harry is happy for his friend. The man from across the street and his daughter still come in every Thursday for their cappuccinos and apple crumble. The shopping ladies visit every Saturday afternoon. The only regular customers missing are, dream guy Liam and Louis, who does not drop by anymore on Wednesday afternoons. 

Harry’s parents have been visiting for a few days before moving to Argentina for their next project. He’s never felt so lonely before, after his parents left. Those few days spending with them, took his mind off the emptiness he feels inside of him these days. Nothing seems to be able to cheer him up a little. 

On his birthday he is up early, going in the bakery, baking hearts for the customers to get already in the spirit of Valentine’s Day. Niall and the girls have started decorating the shop with red, pink and white decorations. Harry didn’t feel like doing it this year. The girls give him pitiful looks on a daily basis. He knows he’s pathetic, but he can’t seem to move on. 

It’s 2 p.m. Harry just returned from his lunch break and is fastening his apron behind his back, when there’s commotion at the counter. 

‘Harry, can you come here for a sec?’ Niall peeks his head around the door of the bakery where Harry is about to continue baking heart-shaped cookies, dough already in his hands. He wipes his hands on the apron and follows Niall to the counter. He’s shocked when he sees the people in front of the counter. 

‘W-what …. What…’ he stutters. 

‘Happy birthday, Harry!’ the Payne’s, including Liam and Zayn shout. He feels tiny arms wrapping around his leg, when he looks down he sees Lauren looking up at him with a smile. 

‘Happy birthday, Harry. We baked you a cake!’ She informs him. 

Harry is confused, he feels tears stinging in his eyes. The Payne’s part and Louis steps forward, holding a chocolate cake with 25 candles, all lit. He places it on the counter in front of Harry. 

‘Happy birthday, Harry. This is from all of us.’ He says shyly with a blush on his cheeks. 

‘I-I don’t know what to say…. Uhm…. eh…. Thanks.’ He says, wiping a tear from his cheek. He feels Lauren tugging on his apron. 

‘You have to blow out the candles and make a wish.’ she tells him. 

‘There are so many, I think I need help.’ he whispers to her. ‘Will you help me?’ he picks her up. ‘Let’s count to 3 and then we’ll blow. ‘ 

‘Daddy too!’ She insists. 

‘Daddy too.’ Harry agrees as he looks at Louis with a soft smile.’1...2...3….’ Together they blow out the candles. 

‘What did you wish for?’ Lauren asks curiously. 

‘I can’t tell you, if I do, my wish might not come true.’ Harry replies seriously. 

‘Oh… ‘ She pouts. 

‘Thank you, everyone.’ He looks at the familiar faces, none of them looks like they hate him. 

‘So...we will leave you alone now, but you’re invited to dinner on Sunday at our house.’ Karen smiles at him. 

‘W-what? I thought… well, you’d hate me.’ Harry casts his eyes to the floor. 

‘No, Harry we do not; it’s all been a misunderstanding. Thanks to your friend here, we know what exactly happened. It’s all good. We’re happy to see you and Niall at our house on Sunday.’ Geoff claps Harry on the shoulder. 

They all turn to leave. Zayn and Liam look over their shoulder, before following the rest of the family. 

‘Oh Harry, Louis has something he wants to ask you!’ The couple smirk at their friend whose face has now turned a scarlet red. 

‘Liam! Zayn!’ Louis glares at them, then turns to Harry who still holds Lauren in his arms and stutters. 

‘Uhm… well…. Since you’re not seeing Liam… and… are a free man. OH MY GOD you’re not seeing anyone else are you?’ Louis suddenly realises another possibility. 

‘Louis… I’m not seeing anyone.’ Harry tries to conceal a smile when he sees Louis all nervous fumbling with his jacket. 

‘Oh...oh… good! Because… uhm… I.’ he keeps stuttering.’ Oh fuck.’ 

‘Daddy! Bad word!’ Lauren chides her father. 

‘Sorry, sorry.’ Louis apologises and takes a deep breath. Harry can’t help but feel sorry for the extremely nervous man in front of him. 

‘What is it that you want to ask, Louis.’ He says calmly, looking straight at Louis, giving him an encouragingly nod. 

‘Will you go out on a date with me, tonight?’ He exhales deeply and looks hopefully at Harry. 

Harry walks around the counter, sets Lauren down and frames Louis’ face with both hands, leans in and kisses him soft on the lips. 

‘That was my wish.’ He whispers. The customers in the shop applaud, Niall and Lucy taking the lead. 

Harry and Louis lean their foreheads against each other and giggle. 

❆❆❆ 

Their date is the most romantic Harry’s ever been on. Harry thanks Louis for saving him the embarrassment in the hospital. Louis tells him what happened after Harry sneaked out of the room. 

Apparently, Liam and Zayn got married in November, in secret. The Payne’s were a little offended at first, since they’d missed out on a big wedding, but were too happy to have their son back. Liam didn’t suffer long-term damage, with treatment he’ll be back to his old self again soon.

‘Funny thing was, when I asked Karen and Geoff if you ever said you were Liam’s fiancé. They couldn’t recall that you had. Karen only remembered you saying something like ‘you were going to marry Liam’ so she assumed you were his fiancé and so did everyone else. Now I understand why you didn’t kiss Liam when we left that one day and why you said you weren’t happy. So many other things made more sense.’ Louis tells Harry while they’re enjoying their glass of wine. 

‘I really thought you’d all hate me. I’ve never felt so terrible and lonely before. I’ve been wondering about what happened afterwards.’ Harry admits. 

‘We decided to give you some time to recover from everything that happened. I really found it hard to stay away. Karen wanted to invite you to dinner, so I called the shop last week and Niall answered the phone. That’s how we found out it was your birthday today.

Dinner at the Payne’s was painless; everyone was just happy to see him again.

In the next months Louis and Harry went on many dates together and sometimes Lauren joined them. The zoo and picnics were her favourite. 

A year later, Harry and Louis bought a cottage near the shop and moved in together. Lauren was happy to have now two dads at home to cuddle with. 

Niall kept the flat and Moragh moved in. Louis didn’t need his journal anymore. He locked it away in a chest. Liam and Zayn adopted a little boy, much to Lauren’s delight.

 


End file.
